Producers of content may offer digital video content without charging for access to the video content, if the product offering can be monetized through advertising. In certain circumstances, for example, where the video content is distributed through peer-to-peer networks via the Internet, monetary losses may occur if one party modifies the video content (e.g., removes advertisements) before forwarding the video content over the network to others.
In certain circumstances, producers of content may also want to discourage modification of the video content for various other reasons, including but not limited to inhibiting copyright infringement, maintaining the integrity of the content, or for artistic reasons.